Sob Medida
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Quando Draco descobre que ama alguém mais além dele próprio. Para você, Ju.


N.A.: Bem, essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi, a aproximadamente uns três anos. Foi um pedido da minha amiga, que queria que eu fizesse uma fic para ela, sobre ela e o Draco. Ela tem uma séria obsessão por caras maus. E eu também. Por isso não tive problemas, e ganhei a aposta, escrevendo a fic em quinze minutos. Como não está betada, não espero que esteja linda e maravilhosa. Mas, espero que esteja bem. Please, me deixem reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Sob medida...  
  
Draco elevou os olhos para o Céu e leu nas estrelas, palavras. Todas tinham o mesmo significado... Amor...  
Ele fechou os olhos tentando não se lembrar mais das imagens, mas elas estavam coladas em suas pálpebras... Em sua mente...  
Ele sempre fora mau. Desde que se entendera por gente.  
Então, no sétimo ano, ele mudou... Tudo por aquela maldita garota... Juliana... Uma aluna nova, que viera da América, que abalara os corações de todos... Menos o dele.  
  
Ela tentara o ganhar, o cobiçara mais do que tudo... Mas ele parecia não se importar.  
  
Se você crê em Deus,  
  
Erga as mãos para os Céus,  
  
E agradeça,  
  
Quando me cobiçou,  
  
Sem querer acertou,  
  
Na cabeça.  
  
Juliana entrou na igreja e olhou para o altar. Fazia tempos que não vinha ali... Achara que não acreditava mais em seu Deus... Respirou fundo e se ajoelhou no banco fúnebre mais próximo.  
Ergueu as mãos para os Céus, e agradeceu por todas as coisas que fizera na vida. Principalmente amar Draco... Fora algo ruim e bom, ao mesmo tempo. Ela fechou os olhos para que estes não marejassem, e começou a se lembrar de tudo o que tentara apagar de mente...  
  
Eu sou sua alma gêmea  
  
Sou sua fêmea,  
  
Seu par, sua irmã.  
  
Eu sou seu incesto  
  
Sou igual a você.  
  
-Pretende se declarar para mim?- a voz fria de Draco, tão fria que chegava a ser quente e reconfortante, zumbia na mente de Juliana.  
  
-Declarar? Eu lá preciso fazer isso se você já sabe?  
  
-Você não presta, sabia?  
  
-Obrigada, Draco. -Idiota!  
  
-Sou igual a você... Sou a sua alma gêmea, se me atreve a deixar dizer...  
  
-Ora sua...!  
  
-Se não gosta de eu ser uma sangue-ruim, é fácil. Mudo de nome... Viro uma Malfoy...  
  
Eu nasci pra você,  
  
Eu não presto.  
  
Traiçoeira e vulgar,  
  
Sou sem nome,  
  
Sem lar  
  
Sou Aquela.  
  
Draco fitou em silêncio o luar, pensando nela. Fora tão horrível... Com Aquela. A única que amara de verdade e não percebera a tempo.  
  
Juliana saiu da igreja, e começou a caminhar pela praia aonde esta se situava. Era uma noite de lua cheia... Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos e percebeu que estavam vazios. Nem um trocado para se alimentar... Vida perfeita. Sem emprego, sem casa, sem nome para a julgar... Tudo fora destruído... Por ele. Aquele que a chamava de Aquela, pois não queria julgar... Aquele que poderia ser perfeito para ela, não fosse por não a amar...  
  
Eu sou filha da rua  
  
Sou cria da sua  
  
Costela.  
  
Sou bandida,  
  
Sou solta na vida,  
  
E sob medida,  
  
Pros carinhos seus.  
  
Juliana ia andando pela areia branca e fofa, e viu um homem sentado na areia mirando o luar. Tinha cabelos tão claros quanto seu objeto de estudo, o que fez ela parar... Ele lhe lembrava Draco. O homem que a destruíra... Foi chegando perto. Pelo mero prazer de soltar a sua raiva e para ter o que comer, ela iria o assaltar. Foi puxando a varinha do bolso aos poucos, e ficou a dois passos do homem. Se agachou e colocou a varinha nas costas do pobre homem...  
  
-Boa Noite, senhor. Poderia me passar a sua carteira?  
  
-E quem é que você acha que viria para a praia com carteira?- o homem se virou para ela. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Os dois se olharam profundamente.  
  
-Draco...  
  
-Juliana... Olá- ele sorriu fraco e a puxou para perto em um gesto brusco, lhe dando um beijo, forrado de amor.  
  
Meu amigo,  
  
Se ajeite comigo,  
  
E dê graças á Deus.  
  
Nenhum dos dois apreciava admitir, mas aquele beijo era tudo pelo que buscavam, tudo pelo que eles haviam lutado a vida inteira, tudo o que eles sempre desejaram... Um primeiro beijo, um beijo soterrador, repleto de amor, e de dor, de uma dor aguda que eles gostavam de chamar de saudade... Uma saudade que podia ser apagada com apenas um beijo, um beijo tão simples que parecia complicado, um beijo que fazia os corações acelerarem, que fazia as pernas tremerem e fraquejarem, que os fazia sentir frio e tentar buscara, assim, mais ainda pelo corpo do outro. Um beijo delicado mas cheio de ânsia, uma ânsia enorme de se encontrar e de, finalmente, poder se amar. Os dois se soltaram, felizes afinal. Anos soterrados em dor para aprender a amar... Draco a ajeitou nos braços e fez um carinho no rosto.  
  
-Obrigada.  
  
-Pelo quê?  
  
-Por me amar, Draco...  
  
Se você crê em Deus,  
  
Encaminhe pros Céus,  
  
Uma prece.  
  
Pois você tem o amor,  
  
Que merece.  
  
Os dois riram e se beijaram novamente. A Lua encobria o casal de amantes a tanto tempo sem se amar... Sem se olhar... Sem se conhecer.  
  
N.A.: Gostaraaaaaaaaaaaaam? Até que não está ruim, para a minha primeira fic, né? DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UM FICWRITER FELIZ!!!!!! 


End file.
